


they saw lightning coming, felt the rain kissing

by apollo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Electrocution, M/M, Rutting, actually not really electrocution, basically just pwp, bossy bottom!jason and i’m not sorry, horny as fuck teenage demigods, is that a thing? it totally should be, jason also speaks in italics a lot, jason swears a shit ton, now that i think about it jason might be a little ooc, smutty comedy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo/pseuds/apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>considering they were the son of the sea god and the son of the sky god, they really should have been more careful.<br/>fuck, it was thunderstorming, and they were making out without a care in the world.</p><p>(featuring: the sex scene that’s really not as sexy as it should be because of jason and his stupid-ass comments (don’t let that put you off this fic))</p>
            </blockquote>





	they saw lightning coming, felt the rain kissing

**Author's Note:**

> we're pretending here that mr. d lost control of the weather in camp, percy still has the curse of achilles, and both jason and percy are conveniently single. work with me, people. 
> 
>  
> 
> also, another important thing to remember is that this is a smutty fic about two teenage guys… not two pornstars. heads up for stupid comments while they’re pounding into each other.

Jason walks up quietly behind the son of Poseidon’s back. (He’s bored, alright, and Percy’s contemplative face staring despondently into the sea is just _begging_  to be bothered. Seriously, way to set yourself up for a cliché intro to a B-list chick flick, Perce, how _dumb_ can you be?) It’s raining hard, and Jason hopes that will mask the sound of his determinedly stealthy footsteps.

Percy hears him anyway, because Jason kind of sucks at a lot of things (including male anatomy, and _yes_ , he had to slip that in there, because the son of Olympus’ Most Sexually Active Male never gives up the chance to make a dick joke, never mind that the grammar is screwy and doesn’t make sense), and the brunet looks over his shoulder to see a soaking wet son of Zeus tiptoeing towards him.

“Hey Jason, what’s up, man? C’mere, we haven’t chilled man to man in ages.” Percy grins, white teeth standing out from his dark tanned skin.

Jason grits his teeth a bit, though he tries to smirk in an offhand greeting (which, admittedly, does sound kind of douchey, but whatever, because gods be damned if Percy doesn’t look delectable right now. Like, fuck, he's attractive). He steels himself, because he’s such a dick, seriously, why couldn’t he have worn better pants – maybe ones that made boners a little less fuckin’ obvious? Actually, he needs to ask Connor and Travis about that. Jason never sees  _them_ sporting hard-ons when they’re looking into the Aphrodite cabin.

“What’s up, Perce,” he smirks, as he loops his arms around Percy’s waist and tackles him to the ground. They wrestle each other playfully, and Jason can’t help but think this is the best time he’s spent with another demigod dude. Spending time with Frank had ended in the big guy spilling his insecurities over his relationship with Hazel, and spending time with Nico just made Jason frustrated enough to punch the younger demigod in the face. So, yeah. Definitely better than any other experience with other male demigods. It's probably fate. Like, fate that they'll end up fucking today. Maybe he can ask Apollo for some help writing a haiku about it afterwards.

“Jason? What the hell?” Percy gasps incredulously, once the two demigods come to a pause. Jason shrugs. “I’m bored and, clearly, you need some entertainment. You think way too fucking much, man.” Percy shrugs too, because he’s a fuckin’ sheep and also is probably too dumb to think of a reply. Jason’s tempted to say that out loud, but radical honesty won’t help him bed the Savior of Olympus (which should _definitely_ have been a sign that Percy Jackson was too far out of Jason’s league. Like, what the Hades? He’s got a fucking _capitalized title._ Whatever, man. Jason’s always up for a challenge.)

They lie on the cold, wet sand, water pouring down in rivulets onto their clothes.

Or, Jason’s clothes, at least. Percy is completely dry.

“Fuck off!” Jason exclaims once he notices this particular detail. “So I have to be sopping wet and cold as Hades, but you can just lie in soggy sand and be drier than – gods, I don’t know. The fucking desert. Fuckin’ son of a sea god.” He mutters the last part, splaying his arms out so he’s spread out on the ground like a starfish. Or a Siren, ready for his ass to be pounded into the picturesque beach moaning profanities like a pornstar as the sun sets behind Percy because Camp Half-Blood’s beach is motherfucking soundproof and Jason’s also kind of shameless. Also because Percy has to give into Jason’s attractiveness sometime or the other, before Jason loses track of what is his wild imagination and what is reality.

Percy raises his eyebrows and shifts his body so he’s looking at where Jason is sprawled out on the beach, a puddle forming around him. There’s gonna be a fucking lake formed around Jason, he swears to the gods.

“Well, if it bothers you so much…” Percy trails off slyly with a mischievous look gleaming in his eyes, and Jason wonders if this total dork is gonna cackle too, because oh _man,_ Percy might be hot but Jason doesn’t bang dudes who laugh diabolically like the villains in the B-list movies he _totally doesn’t watch_ (alright, maybe he does – but not everyone is Leonardo DiCaprio, okay? Actually, good thing, too, otherwise no one would be winning Oscars).

And then Percy does… well, Jason isn’t sure what – but he does fuckin’  _something_ , and then the stupid idiot who was born with water resistance like a fucking Rolex watch is soaked in a matter of seconds too. Percy blinks in surprise, as if he didn’t expect to be drenched, because he’s, as Jason constantly reminds _everyone,_ a total idiot.

Jason smirks in triumph, until he realizes what it truly means. Percy is absolutely and utterly soaked to the bone, and he’s only wearing swim trunks and a thin white t-shirt.

Jason’s smirk falters slightly, and he wills himself not to turn red. Unfortunately for him, it’s too late. Percy grins in retaliation, the stupid fucker, with his stupid motherfucking see-through t-shirt and abs and gods damned nipples. Literally, at this rate, Jason is tempted to tell Percy to go fuck himself, which wouldn't be all that bad, either.

“Like what you see?” He chuckles – fucking chuckles! Jason isn’t sure this is worth the effort anymore – and sits up, crawling closer to Jason. Jason sits up too, but only to make his steadily growing erection  _less fucking obvious_.

Fuck, he’s got a fucking boner just by looking at a (mostly) fully clothed, dripping wet Percy Jackson. That’s not fucking right. It sure as shit hasn’t ever happened before. (Or, at least in public, Jason tells himself.  _Whatever_ , man. Fuck off.) His eyes traitorously make a path down from Percy’s gleaming facial features, right down to his. Shitting fuck. It’s huge.

“Fucking shit,” Jason whispers aloud, clenching his fists in the sand. His eyes go a little wider staring at Percy’s lap, cause, _oh man._ That is way above average, even for a demigod. Percy probably _named_ it.

“You know, for a praetor, you’ve certainly got a filthy mouth.” Percy replies casually, climbing over Jason to straddle him. Ex-praetor, yeah, but Jason's not in the mood to argue.

Jason flops backward into the sand with a hard exhale as Percy leans over him, the sea god’s son’s eyes dark with pure want and his pupils dilated. Huh. Jason missed the buildup to that. He pushes his blond hair out of his eyes and raises himself slightly on his elbows as he lies on his back. Hot damn. Jason’s bagged a fine dude for sure. Not that he had any doubt in his mind – it was solidified now.

With a rush of courage, Jason replies. “Well how about you find out what my filthy mouth can do, yeah, Jackson?” He shoves his lips roughly against Percy’s, eliciting a deep groan from the darker haired boy.

Jason reaches his arms out, his head falling back to the ground, and without breaking the kiss, rips Percy's  _waytoofuckingthin_  shirt off his back. Honest to the gods, Percy and Simon (Cowell, _yes,_ that guy. Son  of Dionysus, obviously.) should start a fucking club about their stupid white t-shirts that they buy in bulk at like, Costco. Man.

He smirks as he moves his lips uninhibitedly against the darker haired boy’s. Percy leans back, sputtering at his tattered shirt now crumpled pathetically on the beach.

"What the fuck, Grace?" he growls.

Jason smirks in response and simply palms Percy's shorts. "Off, now."

Percy rolls his eyes, but complies, dragging his basketball shorts down his legs – fuck if it’s not tantalizing – and Jason grabs for the band of Percy’s pants and yanks them down, Percy’s cock springing free.

The two get lost in a haze, and soon Jason finds himself rutting against Percy’s dick. Not enough contact. Sex is so fucking frustrating.

“Man, this isn’t enough, c’mhere, Perce, suck my cock or, shit, something –“ Jason says in between heavy breaths. “Also, take my pants off, bro, I don’t think I can take this pressure, man, jeans are some fucking stupid things –“

“Jason, man, shut _up,_ or forget my mouth ever touching your pretty little dick,” Percy mutters as he fumbles with the zipper of the jeans and sucks distractedly at Jason’s hipbone. Jason restrains himself from fist-pumping. Hickey from the Savior of Olympus? Check. That’s one less thing to do on his bucketlist.

Jason cranes his neck down to see how Percy’s doing. “Whoops, sorry man, these jeans kind of fucking suck.” He laughs, and unzips his jeans himself.

Percy huffs, and yanks down Jason’s jeans and boxers in one swift movement, no preamble or anything.

 “Damn, Perce, got straight to it, huh?” Jason huffs, finally breathing as his cock is exposed. Fuck if those raindrops pouring down in little pellets aren’t doing things to him. (Yeah man, _whatever,_ he’s stimulated by a lot of stuff, it’s not _weird_ or anything, it could be worse.) He sits back on his heels. “Okay, man, do your thing.”

Percy licks his lips – shit, is Jason’s cock so fucking _magnificent_ that he’s got the son of Poseidon mesmerized? Oh _man,_ that’ll be a great story to tell when he’s drunk.

Percy goes straight for it – and suddenly Jason’s cock is enveloped in heat. Jason tries not to squirm, but _fuck,_ Percy’s an amazing cocksucker. Percy licks a stripe from head to hilt with the tip of his tongue, and then slowly nips his way down before deepthroating Jason. Oh motherfucking shit. This better be routine, because Jason most definitely could not hold any other blowjob up to the standards he is living right now.

The son of Zeus lets out a strangled groan, his voice deeper than his usual tenor caliber and Percy pulls off of him, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth and Jason’s dick, complete with a self-satisfied smug little smirk. “Don’t wanna get ahead of ourselves. I wanna be inside you before round two.” Percy breathes as he’s hovering over Jason. Jason lies back down in the sand, ready to do anything Percy asks of him. “Well hurry up, bro, whatcha fuckin’ waiting for?” Jason mutters, his pupils huge with arousal and his body itching for something to be inside him.

Percy presses Jason’s knees to his chest, staring him directly in the eye and sucking on his index finger, his tongue swirling and his cheeks hollowing out all the while. Jason’s eyes threaten to roll back into his head at the sight, because Hades, Percy can be such a tease.

Percy kneels in between Jason’s legs and for all of two seconds, Jason’s heart rate speeds up even faster. “Oh _hell no,_ Percy, your mouth better not be going on my asshole. Sorry man, it just breaks my mood.” Jason exclaims in a rush.

Percy looks up, a confused (and also kinda dubious) expression on his face. “No, man, I don’t do rimming. I really - nah, I wasn't gonna. Y’wanna let me stick my finger in your ass or should we stop for a second?”

The gods bless Percy. Such a kind, considerate young man. And Jason sounds like an old woman saying that, but oh man. He’s everyone’s dream guy. And Jason’s the one waiting for his backside to be ravaged in the sand by him. Gods fucking bless.

Percy smiles reassuringly – Jason wants to be all indignant, “hey I’m not a virgin” – but he doesn’t have the heart when Percy’s being like, the greatest bro ever. He’s probably the type of guy to help you jack off if your hand was broken.

“Ready?” Percy asks. Jason nods, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. The son of the sea god’s finger enters him slowly, crooking as it goes deeper. A second finger enters Jason, and Percy scissors his fingers inside him. “Third, man. Add a third, maybe a fourth,” Jason says in between shallow breaths. Fuck, he’s so horny. He wants to fucking _come_ already.

Percy complies. “You ready?” Jason’s hand creeps closer to his own dick. “Yeah,” he nods with strangled breath. Percy sucks at the junction between Jason’s leg and hipbone, aligns his cock with Jason’s hole, and slowly pushes in.

The heavy sense that something is filling him up makes Jason groan a little. Percy continues with shallow thrusts, all the while kissing Jason hard enough to bruise. The rain pours down on them both, and Jason thanks the gods for that, because neither he or Percy walk around with lube in their pockets. Uh, usually.

“Hey, so, we should make this regular. Imagine me being able to brag about getting laid by the _Savior of Olympus_ , bro.” Jason says as conversationally as possible while Percy’s shoving his monster cock into his ass.

Y’know, even Ares would probably turn gay for Percy’s dick, and the god of war is straight as Cupid’s arrow. Jason would tell Percy right now, if, you know, he was in the mood for an army of Confederate soldiers to rise from the ocean and attack them.

Percy pauses, his dick buried in Jason, with a doubtful eyebrow raised. “Real romantic, Jason. You wanna talk about this when, I dunno, I’m not pounding you into the sand? Like, sure, I’m all for it, but now really isn’t the time –“ and with absolutely no preamble (Percy is a huge gods damned fucker, you know what) he pulls out a little and slams right back in.

Jason lets out a little gasp, thrusting his hips up desperately. He grips Percy’s shoulders, who’s definitely reciprocating, his hips fucking  _gyrating_  against Jason.

“Bro,” Jason huffs, “your hips are moving like a gods damned Gyrobowl, man,  _fuck_.”

Percy laughs, this sound that Jason thinks is the most fucking glorious thing, all fucking deep and manly and incredulous. What the  _hell_ , though, seriously.

“Imagine us making a porno,” Percy whispers with a sly grin above him.

Jason laughs in reply, though it teeters off into a groan as he’s met with another increasingly sloppy thrust. He’s got the perfect voice for a pornstar, he thinks amusedly. Percy could be the supporting role.

And then suddenly, he’s lost it – he pulls Percy down for another searing kiss and he comes. Comes a whole lot fucking harder than he ever has before, because clearly he hasn’t been getting laid the right way. A flash of light momentarily blinds him through his orgasm, and he’s  _pretty sure_  he just caused a gods damned lightning storm.

Seconds later, Percy comes; his uncoordinated thrusts ceasing and each breath heavy, and with it, a tidal wave from the lake douses the two. He sees  _gods damned stars,_  and then the world is black as the Underworld.

Jason awakes to find Chiron – oh motherfucking shit, of all the people to walk in on him in a fucking post-coital haze, thanks, now there’s definitely no round two on its way, who the fuck wants the memory of an old-as-dirt centaur in your mind when you’re trying to get it on, oh man Chiron is gonna  _so_  fucking pay – and Jason’s jolted out of his thoughts as he sees Percy standing above him.

Still shirtless.

Jason’s eyes narrow momentarily, because, he  _totally_  thought the porno thing was just a joke – seriously, who shows their camp counselor that shit? - and. Oh.  _Oh._  Oh, all hell and Hades.

Well, on the bright side, he’s in a bed. The infirmary, by the looks of it. Thank  _shit_  he’s not still on that damn beach, afterglow ruined by Percy’s perfectly-timed electro-fucking-cution.

“Hades,” Jason mutters with a frown. “What the fuck happened?” He rubs his temples. Chiron frowns too, although Jason knows it's because of his language - seriously, when is Chiron gonna get that Jason swears incessantly?

"I was actually wondering the same thing myself," Chiron puts in, so before Jason even has a chance to open his mouth and explain, Percy beats him to it, stumbling over words in a rush to get them delivered.

“Uh, well, see, Chiron, it was raining. Well, oh man, that’s obvious, sorry, you knew that. You know that. Ugh. Anyway, we were on the beach, and uh. I don’t really know how to put this? Jason and I were on the beach – and, yeah, lucky us, we happen to touch the moment some lightning struck, and we were in the water like knee-deep or somethin’. So. He got electrocuted and blacked out and uh. Yeah. Jason got lucky.” Percy finishes all faux-innocently with a shrug.

What a fucking dumbass. A hot as hell, damn good cocksucking and mind-blowingly arousing hunk of ass, but a dumbass nonetheless.

Actually, the whole innocent-act is sending waves of ideas through Jason’s mind. Damn, he’s never been so turned on while in the same room as a centaur. Oh – oh wait, no, fucking hell – he definitely didn’t mean it like that, his fucking brain,  _gods damn_. He blames it on the electrocution. Seriously, fuck that, he’s the son of the sky god; he really shouldn’t have been electrocuted.

But even Jason is dubious at the explanation, so it’s no surprise when Chiron sighs heavily. “You two are the most powerful demigods in camp. I can’t have you electrocuting each other when you’re fooling around. Just be more careful next time, yes? Especially you, Percy - you have to remember that not everyone else has the Curse of Achilles.”

He graces them both with a stern enough look to turn them to stone, but thankfully the kind-hearted camp advisor isn’t Medusa, and leaves without fanfare. Jason lets out a sigh of relief because  _damn_  if that wasn’t awkward as fuck. And, wait, what the fuck did Chiron say?

“You fucking shit,” Jason snarls, shoving Percy from where he lies in the hospital bed. Percy looks startled. And shocked. Jason is too, but he’s got to settle this first. “You didn’t tell me you still had the Curse! Seriously, Percy, you are a huge asshole.” Jason’s voice simmers down to an angry hiss. “You do realize that I could have pounded you into the fucking sand and you  _wouldn’t have bruised at all?_  Here I am, trying my best to leave as little of a mark of our fucking encounter even though I give  _fantastic_  hickeys - so people won't fucking  _stare_ , and –“

That’s not fucking right.

“Wait, what the  _fuck_ , Percy, how badly did I get electrocuted? Because I’m not a fucking top, and _you_ are not a bottom.” He jabs his finger at Percy's fucking _chiseled_ chest.

Percy’s eyes are wide, his mouth is open, breaths shallow, and, yeah, of  _course_ , his pupils are dilated.

“I would bottom for you,” he murmurs. He blinks. “Sorry, I mean, uh, yeah. I don’t think you got electrocuted that badly. I mean, you’re the son of Zeus, I think you just passed out ‘cause I’m so good at –“ Percy gestures nonsensically with his arms and shrugs. “Sex. Ya know.” He leers stupidly.

Jason rolls his eyes. “Asshole. Don’t think this is over. You know, I probably just had a weird sexual awakening, some enlightenment shit. I bet I’m a fucking  _amazing_  top.”

Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, right? Jason can brag as much as he wants. He bets he can get Percy so whipped that he'd even go along with it. Jason’s been told he looks like a top a lot too, so. Doesn’t even fucking matter that it’s just the  _Stolls_  trying to find out what Jason’s like under the sheets.

Anyway. Jason’s still kinda mad about the whole electrocution thing. Seriously, damn; thanks a fucking lot, dad. But he’s madder at Percy for still having that fucking curse.

“Gods, Percy. You’re so fucking stupid sometimes. You’re fucking invincible, and that carries into sex, too, you utter dick. I can be as rough with you as I want, you scrawny shit.” Not that Percy’s scrawny – oh man, with those washboard abs, Jason  _knows_  he’s definitely not scrawny.

Now, instead of angry, Jason’s just fucking turned on- always horny as shit – and he leans up to press his lips on Percy’s hard enough to bruise.

Percy entangles his fingers in Jason’s hair, and that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> percy sucked my dick  
> he is amazing at sex  
> where the fuck's round two
> 
> -  
> thanks for reading! feedback is always lovely.


End file.
